


ave atque vale

by hexaS (orphan_account)



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - Demon Hunters, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Multi, NOW WITH ACTUAL DEMONS. AND DEMON FIGHTING HOLY SHIT, Shadowhunter AU, Shadowhunterstuck, THERE IS ALSO ROSEKAN in the background hehe, basically they're demon hunters, tavros appears like once im sorry, tell me if i should tag anything tho, there is no AU tag, what the fuck am i supposed to tag it as
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-07
Updated: 2016-08-11
Packaged: 2018-07-12 20:51:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7122160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/hexaS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>UNFINISHED PERMANENTLY: i lost all my fic notes for everything and lost motivation. look forward to a different shadowhunters series from me maybe :~)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. friendship

**Author's Note:**

> This note is just an explanation on the particular universe this AU is set in! I really latched onto the idea of John/Dave parabatai, which is like moirails, but even better and infinitely more permanent.
> 
> The Shadowhunters universe was originally created by Cassandra Clare!! The first book in TMI is City of Bones, if you want to read them. (have fun :-) )
> 
> A short explanation on the Shadowhunters universe: essentially, it is a modern-fantasy universe in which Nephilim, also known as Shadowhunters, are part-angel warriors who grow up learning to fight demons, in the name of the Angel Raziel.
> 
> However, demons are not the only supernatural creatures: Downworlders include werewolves, vampires, the Fair Folk, and warlocks. Warlocks are the offspring of humans and demons, and generally posses various magical powers.
> 
> Downworlders are generally discriminated against by the Shadowhunters, particularly for their demon blood.
> 
> Shadowhunters are notable for their use of runes, which are archaic letter formations from a complex angelic language gifted to them by the Angel Raziel. Basically, they're magical symbols that they use 'steles' (rune drawing wands, to put it simply) to draw onto objects and skin. Regular humans cannot bear runes; only Shadowhunters can.
> 
> The term 'parabatai' refers to a specific link solidified between two people who trust each other greatly: it's like being platonically married, except there is no divorce, and there is a special rune for it. Parabatai can use special runes and techniques not generally usable by people without parabatai, and the bond between them is extremely strong, to the point that parabatai can feel when something bad happens to their partner.
> 
> It should be noted that romantic love between parabatai is strictly forbidden, for various important reasons (it's kind of a spoiler for people wanting to read the books), but there won't be any illicit parabatai romance going on here, I promise.
> 
> If i think of anything else to add, I shall. Ask any questions you want; feel free to criticise my explanations of the shadowhunter world, it's been a while since I read the books. Comments much appreciated!
> 
> Enjoy.

It all starts when Jade bounds into his room before the morning light has turned warm, and the air is still frozen, mist lingering. 

The curtains are open, because if he doesn’t have the sunlight to wake him up in the morning, then he’d be fucked.

He’s not really awake, but in that state of consciousness where he can feel what’s going on around him but doesn't want to move.

She must be tired, yet she still wears that inexhaustible grin and shifts her glasses slightly before flipping the covers off his body.

‘Karkat! Wake up, they’re here!’

He mumbles something incoherently, then manages to rasp out, ‘Ugh, Harley, I don’t have any idea what you’re talking about and I sincerely doubt I give a shit at this point.’

She just laughs. ‘Come on, dumbass, _John’s back_.’

‘John? Wait, what? I haven’t even gotten a fucking letter from him for like eight months. Are we talking about the same asshole? The one who went all the way to the goddamn USA just to join his cousin?’

‘Yeah, you know, my brother who has been at a different Institute for like four, five years? The one you haven’t seen since we were what, twelve? The one who was your fucking best friend?’ She frowns. ‘Maybe he was just your only friend.’

That gets him up. ‘Wow, fuck you too. I had Terezi and you back then, too, you know.’ He doesn’t include Vriska because she gets on his nerves, but he’s on pretty good terms with her at the moment.

Somehow, her grin widens. ‘Great. Get some clothes on, and don’t give me that look – it’s already half past six.’

‘Goddamn.’

-

He stumbles out of his room a good ten minutes later, wearing a loose shirt and whatever pants he managed to grab first. The worn-down wood of the floor in the corridor is familiar to him, but it’s helpful nonetheless that lights stream through the open doors of the dining area.

He is greeted with three familiar faces, and one stranger.

Jade is in the kitchen, chattering happily about pancakes to John, who has grown a lot since the last time Karkat saw him- he’s a lot taller, goddamnit- and has even darker skin than he remembers. Terezi is sitting at the table, cackling and making conversation to –  
who the fuck is that.

The most striking thing about this stranger is, apart from the lameass sunglasses perched on his nose, his hair. It is an unusual, white-blonde colour, and Karkat kind of wants to touch it. He’s tall, noticeable when sitting down, and has a wiry build. His posture is strangely stiff, although his expression is friendly enough as he exchanges jokes with Terezi.

‘G’morning,’ he grumbles as he steps into the room. ‘Long time no see, John.’

John turns to face him, his features stretching into a massive smile, and Karkat forgets how much he’d missed the uplifting existence that is John Egbert.

‘Karkat!’ He’s all radiating sunshine and happiness now, and Karkat’s eyes flicker briefly over to the stranger sitting at the table, watching the two of them with a tiny smirk. John jumps over and basically lifts Karkat up a few feet in a very, very tight hug.

‘Gghghhh... I don’t really need a faceful of Egbert right now, thanks.’ His voice is muffled through John’s shirt.

‘Oh man, you’re really short now – ow!’ Karkat just uses his two flailing hands and shoves John away.

‘Sorry, just needed to breathe,’ he wheezes. ‘Also fuck you, my height is perfectly fine. You just had the good fortune of an opportune growth spurt.’

John laughs briefly, and then his eyes light up, as if remembering something. ‘Oh, wait! I need to introduce you to Dave!’

The shaded stranger finally pipes up, and the first thing Karkat notices about his voice is _wow, it’s pretty fucking nice_ , all kind of smooth and a little slow and it has a little bit of a clipped Texan edge to it.

‘Yeah, Egbert, just had to make me wait, didn’t ya?’ He has a little smirk, and _goddamnit_ that irritates Karkat so much.

John laughs. ‘Yeah, sorry. Karkat, this is Dave! We became _parabatai_ whilst I was at their Institute. And Dave, this is Karkat, he’s pretty angry half the time, but don’t let it get to you. Also, don’t underestimate him, because if I remember correctly, he is _way too apt with a blade_.’

Dave smiles hesitantly at first, and then easily, all crisp pancakes and milky coffee, and Karkat just stares back, tense, because he’s not sure if this guy is an asshole or a nice person, or perhaps both.  
‘Nice to meet you, dude. Honestly, I’ve heard a fair bit about you from John already, but you know him, talks like the world is ending and all that shit.’

Karkat chances a small smile, hesitant and not entirely sure if this is right. ‘Oh my fucking god, he still does that?’

He relaxes a little, but before he can say anything further, John cuts in. ‘Okay guys, you two are my best friends, so can you wait to talk smack about me when I’m not literally right here? Here, Karkat, have some pancakes.’

And any awkward tension in the room is gone after that, Karkat deciding that Dave is nice when he’s not smirking or making snarky remarks. 

Over the next few days, things at the Institute are quiet, without too many rogue Downworlder incidences to deal with, and Jane appreciates the much-needed break.

Karkat gets to know Dave more and reminisces with John one night, sitting on the back steps and staring up at the stars as the hours pass. They talk about old missions, friends they hadn’t seen in years, and Karkat notices a particularly long scar running down the side of John’s left leg.

‘That’s new,’ he motions, tracing a finger down the scar. He doesn’t make a big deal about it, because all of them have scars, old, new, faded and worn.

John chuckles quietly. ‘Got into a bad spot in a fight, but Dave saved me. Couldn’t walk for like, a week after that, but I owe him my life. And after that, he asked if I wanted to be his _parabatai_ , and I said yes, but wanted to do it quietly, so we didn’t invite anyone.’

Karkat frowns. ‘That’s pretty odd, why wouldn’t you want your parabatai ceremony to be special?’

‘Just ‘cause we didn’t invite you guys doesn’t mean it wasn’t special, dumbass. Dave just doesn’t like attention. Said it was good enough for him to be bound to me for life,’ he laughs softly, ‘and honestly, I feel the same way.’

‘And then you didn’t even think to tell us?’

‘Come on, it was like, what? Half a year ago? Which is a long time, but we didn’t really contact each other that often, anyway. And it was a nice surprise.’

‘He means a lot to you, huh.’

John snorts. ‘Well, no shit, it’s not like we’re literally bonded for the rest of our life by some kind of inexplicable platonic magical connection.’

Karkat laughs quietly.

Comfortable silence lingers in the air for a few moments, until John pipes up again.

‘Hey, Karkat?’

‘Yeah?’

‘I know Dave is pretty good when he’s around me, because he trusts me and stuff, but try not to get too mad around him when you’re alone, ok?’

Karkat furrows his eyebrows. ‘What do you mean?’

John sighs. ‘When I first met him, he was nowhere near as open as he is now – he barely made any expressions, just sat there with a blank face. He doesn’t really like opening up to people, and he tries to hide as much as he can, except with people he trusts, like me. So yeah, when we’re all together, he laughs a lot more than he would with just you, or Jane, for example. He fluctuates a lot, he sometimes acts really cold, but then laughs as easily as he did on the morning we got here. I know that probably irritates you,’ he shifts a bit, ‘but just be patient.’

‘Yeah, yeah, sure, whatever. Fuck, who am I to judge?’ They both laugh a little. 

‘Yeah. Well, your temper seems to have gotten better over the years, so I’m sure there’s not too much to worry about.’

Karkat grumbles at this. ‘Sure.’  
-  
John and Karkat spend the next few weeks catching up with each other, and they train together each day. Terezi, Vriska, Jade and Dave join them, and they all face off against each other in various sparring matches. Karkat learns that John still uses his hammer, except he’s a whole lot stronger now and has a newer, larger weapon which he somehow hefts about like it’s nothing, despite his skinny build.

And Dave, he discovers, is all too good with his traditional sword.

Fuck if Karkat has ever seen anyone move that fast before.

He’s strong, too, for a Shadowhunter. Karkat has to use both hands with his sickles to block the attacks, and he gets knocked back most of the time.

Dave holds out evenly against Terezi, and though she’s blind, he can’t afford to hold back, because she’s as familiar with her cane as he is with his sword, and she manages to throw out good-natured insults during a fight which he invariably deflects and returns.

Somehow, he feels weirdly at peace, not having solely female friends as the only people his own age around him, having John there to laugh and grin and gush about bad movies, and Dave there to make terrible jokes and ramble.

They finally find themselves alone together for the first time after ten days since their arrival, and Karkat can’t help but leap upon the opportunity.

He wakes up one morning, and is drawn out to the kitchen by the smell of bacon and coffee. To his surprise, it’s just Dave standing in the kitchen, and none of the others are anywhere to be seen.

When he walks into the room, he sees Dave visibly stiffen.

‘Oh. Morning, Strider. Where’re the others?’ He’s not quite awake yet, but it’s highly unusual for everyone to be gone already, and without waking him up.

He sees as Dave relaxes a little, turning to face him from the stove. ‘John and Jade just hopped out to get some more stuff for breakfast, and Rezi and Vris are still asleep.’ His face is expressionless; Karkat can see already what John was talking about, though he still seems quite comfortable with shortening everyone's names.

‘Oh. Fuck, I guess that was kind of obvious, well,’ he mumbles, ‘d’you wanna sit and have coffee with me?’

Dave just shrugs, and Karkat can’t really tell if that’s an act of apathy, resignation or acceptance. He pours two mugs and brings them to the table.

They just sit there, sipping coffee for a little while.

‘... So,’ starts Karkat, and Dave just raises an eyebrow. ‘Fuck you, what’s with that look?’ he grimaces, because he’s been trying not to come off as too harsh.

‘Dude, chill. You seem all tensed up like, shit, what got your panties in a twist?’

Karkat’s eyes snap up. ‘You’re real hard to get a read of, you know?’

Dave shrugs.

‘I mean, I enjoy your presence – shut up, fuck you – but you’re all quiet one moment, then acting all cool the next and laughing fucking peachy the next. It’s just, you know, for someone like me,’ Karkat just kind of gestures weakly to himself, ‘a tiny bit frustrating.’

‘I kind of guessed that.’

‘Oh, fuck, sorry. I mean, I wasn’t supposed to get so angry for no reason, but –‘

This time, Dave cuts him off. ‘It’s chill. I get it, you don’t have to look so apologetic.’

‘Yeah, but I never got to talk to you properly, and it was hard, because I was _really fucking worried_ about John, you know? Because he’s so fucking _trusting_ and shit, you’re his parabatai, you guys are bonded for life, I just wanted to make sure,’

‘Ok, holy shit. First of all, you talk about me being hard to read and frustratingly multi-faceted?’ He just smirks a little, and Karkat remembers why that pisses him off. ‘And then, wow, you really care for John, huh? Don’t worry bro, I got you on that one, I mean, he has that kind of _effect_ on people, I guess.’

Karkat just laughs a little, bitter as his coffee. ‘You’re right about that. But yeah, thanks for, shit, I don’t know, looking out for him? He was my best friend, the one who stopped me from snapping with my apparent anger issues back when we were twelve and slicing up everyone around me. You know how it is,’ he smiles a little, ‘being fucking _demon hunters_ and trying to keep the peace with the vamps and lycanthropes and all of that.’

‘Hm, yeah.’

It’s quiet after that, two teenagers sipping coffee across the table.

‘... Thanks.’  
Dave looks up. ‘Uh, you’re welcome? What did I do?’

‘Don’t be a fucknut, you have to have at least some kind of idea of what I mean. I mean, John trusts you a whole lot, so thanks for keeping him alive, I guess. Or something. Shit, I already said this, but fuck, you guys are great together.’

Dave actually laughs at this, and Karkat thinks this is the first time he’s actually heard him laugh properly, rather than just a snort or a choked back scoff. He kind of wishes he’d do it more often.

‘Oh my god, you make it sound like we’re getting married or some shit, and of course we’re fucking fantastic together, you think I would’ve asked him to be my parabatai if we weren’t?’ Now he snorts, ‘Though when I asked him, I knelt down on one knee and handed him my stele, all like “will you be my parabatai” and it was straight up platonic romance right there, bro.’

‘Oh my god. You’re a dork, aren’t you. An actual, fucking douchebag coolkid _dork_. Holy fucking shit, this is even better.’

‘Haha fuck you, you and Egbert’ve already got the dork levels running on an all-time high here, we can all see that you guys have got the dorkiness covered.’

‘Pfft, whatever you say, _coolkid_.’ He draws out the word, mocking the way Terezi addresses him.

They both look round in unison as Jade and John burst in, faces reddened from the cold.

‘Oh! Hey! Morning, Karkat! Heya, Dave!’ John greets, bustling through the door to place the shopping bags on the counter.

‘Morning.’ grumbles Karkat, raising an eyebrow at the sheer amount of food they had bought.

‘’Sup.’ When Dave said it, it seemed a lot more like a statement, or a simple greeting, rather than a question. It was slightly sad. ‘What’s with all the food?’

Jade comes in too, offloading yet even more bags on the table. ‘I kind of forgot to do the shopping for a while, so I decided to get heaps! ‘Specially since we’re gonna be going on more missions from now on! Also Dave, I bought you apple juice.’

Dave replies with a blank face and a thumbs up.

-

Dave Strider has never been to Australia before. He’d heard plenty from, at first, Jake, who had come up to the US for his post-eighteen Shadowhunter-culture travelling and learning experience (albeit a couple of years early), but he figured it wasn’t too much different from what he was used to. And then John came, a year or so after Jake, and he learnt a lot.

He had wondered what it would be like, to have friends that weren’t his bro, to have friends that sounded like the ones John talked about. He’d always been held slightly distant from his peers, due to his varying circumstances, and his quirky personality certainly didn’t seem to help, but John had come crashing in and for once in his life, he was pretty happy.

At first, when he’d been awash with the hormonal mess that comes alongside adolescence, he had wondered if he’d been crushing on John, because that had what it had seemed like: his strange, newfound sense of comfort, being a little more open, even if it wasn’t noticeable, wanting to smile a little more.

He’d dismissed that straight away.

First of all, he realised that there was an increasingly small likelihood of John reciprocating any romantic feelings, what with the incredibly conservative views of most Shadowhunter cultures, and the fact that John was probably too oblivious to realise anything like that himself.

And when he really thought about it, it wasn’t like that, not at all. For one thing, he was pretty sure this was a result of having been basically devoid of friends for years. But nevertheless, he decided he really, _really_ didn’t have it in him to see _anyone_ in a romantic, let alone sexual way, at least not at that point. He wasn’t really sure how or why, it just never really came to him. To him, having his bro was enough, and having John as his best friend was even better, and you didn’t have to have a romantic relationship to put your life on the line for someone else.

Far from it, actually.

He’d never stop cherishing the moment in his mind when he’d knelt down on the ground in that horribly exaggerated gesture, and held out his stele, asking if he wanted to become _parabatai_ , and John’s eyes had lit up.

 _This_ , Dave had thought, _this trust, it’s all I need_.

So he’d leapt into tracing out a lifetime partnership with his friend, stele etching black lines into flushed skin, and he knew he would never regret it.

Now, he is in Australia, sitting in his own room in the more closed-off part of the Sydney Institute, and he is so, so glad.

Outside, the sky is dusty and dark, and rain hits the pavement, harsh and seething, like the sky had been holding in tears for millennia.

It is fast approaching six, smells of dinner drifting through the hallways, but no-one had made a move yet, so he’s still thinking things over, sketching in his little book. He used to take photographs, but it was inconvenient for him, with his lifestyle as it was, so he’d taken up drawing, as an artistic hobby that didn’t involve a camera.

He thinks about John’s – no, _his_ friends. He’d hit it off with Terezi straight away, of course, obliging her offers to draw with him, and he held a secret admiration for her being so proficient at everything she did despite being blind (except drawing.) They shared a strange sense of sharp humour, and she was possibly the only person he’d ever met that would call him _coolkid_ in all seriousness and be able to laugh like she did straight afterwards.

Jade is pretty nice; she seems like the type to be friendly with everyone, smiling all the time and knowing exactly how to deal with Karkat if he was feeling grumpy. Also, she is _really fucking great_ at fighting – she is surprisingly strong, and a fantastic shot with basically any ranged weapon.

He isn’t sure about Vriska; he had never actively tried to start a good conversation with her, but she is _parabatai_ with Terezi and fuck, if they weren’t the tightest _parabatai_ he’d ever seen. Except for him and John, of course. She’s good with her weapons, possessing a ruthless quality and endless strength, and Dave thought she suited Terezi perfectly.

And Karkat. Karkat, to Dave, is hard to read. He can definitely imagine a younger, more hot-headed, angrier version of Karkat. In fact, it suited him perfectly. However, now, he seemed a little calmer than he’d initially expected; though he would still get hyped up and aggravated easily, he seemed to have a good grip on his temper, and he also seems to be the type to be very good at talking it out.

Dave sighs and leans back against his bed.

Life, with friends like this, tentative as they might be, is good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like how I've set it up so far:  
> they're in the Sydney Institute, with Jake having travelled over to the Institute in the US that Dave and Dirk were at (casually doesn't specify any because i honestly have no idea) when he was like 17, and John went over to join when he was like 12 or 13, a few months after Jake went there.  
> I figure that Jane is already running half the place, so the kids have a section of the Institute to themselves, and a separate kitchen since Jane like baking. They also have a separate entrance, because the front entrance is probably busy and not that great.
> 
> Honestly, it's been hard for me to properly grasp what the Institutes would be like, but I'm trying, okay.
> 
> Trying to write a Dave who hasn't got issues except for his loneliness, because given his ~circumstances~ he'd probably be a little lonely. But yeah, he didn't have an abusive Bro or anything in this universe, thank God, so he's happier. Really. He is.
> 
> And Karkat is older now, and he's a Shadowhunter, so he realises that being angry all the time isn't going to work. It's called *growing up* wow. I'm so proud. Anyways, let me know what you think. Comments and all that are great, I'll die if you send me one.  
> Questions are cool too, I will probably answer with an entire 1k word essay, I'm not even joking.
> 
> <3


	2. heal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jade sits up, and then winces. 'Yep, I got it. Geez, guys, stop overdramatising things. It's not like you've never seen a werewolf Change before.' Her words are as upbeat as usual, but the visage of her lean body soaked in blood does little to encourage them, not to mention the fact that her voice sounds weaker than ever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> holy fuck i'm so sorry. precisely two months later and all i have is a super short chapter and some blood.  
> anyway, i've just been struggling as to how i'm supposed to write up my ideas but this is not going to be dropped until i actually tell y'all so don't worry. i'm hoping to finish this, okay. it should end up with maybe ten or eleven chapters if things go according to plan :-)

The second time they are alone together, Dave asks Karkat a question.  
   
‘Hey, Karkat?’  
   
‘Hmm?’  
   
‘What are your opinions on Downworlders?’  
   
They’re next to each other, trying to soak in the sun, lying on the wooden floorboards of the sunroom.  
   
Karkat had never questioned the existence of the sunroom until today.  
   
‘The fuck kind of question is that?’ He rolls his head around to look at Dave, but this doesn’t help, since his expression is blank and completely unhelpful, almost stiff.  
   
‘Just wonderin’.’  
   
Karkat sighs. ‘I suppose it’s reasonable to ask? I mean, I have quite a few acquaintances who are Downworlders – I’ve spoken to Kanaya, she’s pretty chill – you know, the head of the vampire clan around here?’ He pauses and stares at Dave. ‘We should take you to meet all of our other friends. Huh. Anyway, Fef is part of that clan, too, she’s nice, I suppose...’  
   
‘You only know vampires?’  
   
‘Pfft. No, actually, I talk to Rose and Roxy pretty often; they’re a pair of warlocks who live next to each other. Roxy is just kind of drunk all the time, though, so whenever we need a Portal or something we usually ask Rose. And, of course, the werewolves... I know a couple of them, though we’re not really supposed to go out and frolic amongst the demons, or whatever the fuck they tell us.’ Karkat says sarcastically. ‘But yeah, nah, I’m not fucking speciesist or whatever you call it, if that’s what you wanted to know. Honestly, half of them are a shitload better than most of the Nephilim I know.’ he snorts.  
   
Dave quirks an eyebrow. ‘What about the Fair Folk?’  
   
Karkat coughs out a mirthless laugh. ‘The Cold Peace was bullshit, honestly. Not allowed to go see any fae or anything because of it, so I haven’t really met any in person apart from on missions, but even I can tell you that whatever stupid restrictions they drew up and labelled as ‘peace’ was completely uncalled for, and totally unfair. A single betrayal, punishing the entire population? Fuck that.’  
   
Dave seems satisfied with that answer, so Karkat stands. ‘Let’s go; we have a mission to save our reckless friends’ asses from.’  
   
-

Living as Nephilim, Shadowhunters, they are all used to it. Constantly threatened by the dangers that come with dealing with demons and monsters on a day-to-day basis, they all know what can happen on missions.

They make up for it by being the _best_ , making strategies and training and trusting each other with their lives.

Karkat never imagined that he'd be in this situation.

Jade's body is lying on the floor, her face scrunched up in pain.

There's a lot of blood.

She has lacerations marring her arms, claw marks and bruises over her entire torso, and this was not how this mission was supposed to go. Sure, a lone, stray werewolf causing more trouble than it was worth was unusual. Exceedingly strange, even. But they dealt with werewolves all the time, and something like this hadn't happened to anyone Karkat knew for a long time, not since he'd gotten word of Tavros' case, and he hadn't even known Tavros at the time. They were good friends now, though.

Jade had been bitten; horribly, a sickeningly large bite around her neck area. Her body was continuing to convulse, and he's not worried for what would happen if she turns, oh no. He's worried for what would happen if she doesn't live.

'Call him. Call Tavros.' It's a command, but it comes out more like a snarl; he's not familiar with werewolf-turnings, and fuck if he is going to go into this without all the help he can get in any attempt to save Jade.

Vriska hops up with a quick 'Yeah. Yeah, I'm on it.' and Terezi comes over with a damp cloth and antiseptic.

'We don't have much, so we'll have to make do with this until Jane gets here.'

'Thanks.' He mutters shortly.

'Karkat. We need to get one of the sisters' help.'

'Yeah. Yeah, call Rose.'

He turns back to Jade, continuing to clean her wounds.

_Fuck, no, fuck fuck Jade, you can't die like this, not by the goddamn bite of the only rogue werewolf we've seen in the past few years, that's so fucking stupid goddamnit, just, just --_

'Karkat.'

He turns around, only for his gaze to meet a pair of familiar aviators.

'Dave. Fuck, can't you see I'm busy? I need to--'

'Karkat. She'll be fine. I have more bandages, see? Look, just move out of the way and let me help. John'll tell you that I draw a mean _iratze_ , too.'

'Oh my fucking god, Dave, don't you dare touch her with that goddamned stele of yours - no, that wasn't a fucking innuendo - _if you draw runes on her and she's changing the demon virus will react_.'

'Okay, shut up, I know, just.'

He pushes past Karkat, swiftly tending to her smaller cuts with a level of dexterity that surprises him.

'Where's John?'

Dave grimaces. 'Got him cleaned up, he's unconscious now but he didn't get bitten and his wounds aren't too bad, so he's just lying on the first pew back there.'

Karkat sighs. At least that was one other person he didn't have to worry about.

Vriska strides back in. 'Called Tavros, he'll be here soon. Jane's on her way, too. Terezi says that Rose isn't available, but Roxy can come.'

'Alright. Thanks.'

At least it didn't happen on a full moon, Jesus Christ.

-

Roxy rushes in a few minutes later, shoving everyone else away from Jade, and setting down a little bag next to her.

'Aight, I'm sober right now, though Rose is a little preoccupied. There's only so much I can do,' _no no fuck no_ 'but I think she'll be fine.' And with that, Roxy works at double speed- Karkat is mildly impressed. He's never seen anyone, not even Rose, work so fast tending to a wound like that.

'She's gonna Change soon, I can tell, so keep y'all and your steles well away from her. 'S probably not a good idea to crowd around when she actually changes, but do you have a friend coming to help?'

Vriska speaks up. 'Tavros, remember him? Yeah, he's coming, but mostly just to make sure nothing bad happens. Apparently werewolves' first Change is supposed to help them get a grips on their self-control, or something.'

'... Guys..?'

Jade's voice slowly drifts up to them. 'Aw fuck, did I lose consciousness again-' she jolts for a second, letting out a horrifyingly coarse-sounding cough.

Roxy crouches down to speak to her. 'Alright, Jade, darling, you know you're gonna have your first Change soon, right? As soon as the infection finishes spreading. It might hurt a bit, but you can do it. We believe in you. We're gonna have Tavros come over just in case, okay?'

Jade sits up, and then winces. 'Yep, I got it. Geez, guys, stop overdramatising things. It's not like you've never seen a werewolf Change before.' Her words are as upbeat as usual, but the visage of her lean body soaked in blood does little to encourage them, not to mention the fact that her voice sounds weaker than ever.

'I don't think it's a good idea to move her right now, so can y'all just get outta this hall, please? Thanks. Oh, looks like Tav's here. Neat.' Karkat admires the way Roxy can somehow keep her face completely level whilst making sure things aren't going to go to shit.

The rest of the Shadowhunters bustle their way outside, grimacing as they notice it's already nearly sunrise, and then they wait.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading and thank you all so much for your patience.  
> for future reference, any news on this fic will show up @ my writing tumblr, [synodicatalyst](synodicatalyst.tumblr.com) and I take prompts for this fic and my other fic, [red subtitles](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7334209) so feel free to chat me up there!!  
> sorry for any inconsistencies, typos, and the like in regards to this chapter. it's been a while since i worked on this, and i apologise.
> 
> also i have no idea what Changing is like for werewolves in the shadowhunters universe since it's not really explained very much in what i've read?? so i probably got stuff wrong sweats;;


	3. mnemosyne

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> meet rose. also dave has a secret which is kind of obvious. he always does.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is all bullshit but whatever. i hope you enjoy our first meeting with rose.  
> uh  
> okay i have some things i need to explain for this: basically the Dark War, in canon, was like this war between the regular Shadowhunters and this cult of demonic Shadowhunters who were just kind of evil. Whilst normal Shadowhunters always wear black, the Endarkened (demonic Shadowhunters) wore red gear to set themselves apart.
> 
> During the Dark War, the faeries had an army that sided with the Endarkened and it was a betrayal of the Clave's (the Shadowhunter authority) trust so they made a thing called the Cold Peace which was a bullshit treaty that said the fey weren't allowed weapons and stuff otherwise the Shadowhunters would declare war on them.
> 
> Idris is the country of the Shadowhunters; it has one city, which is Alicante. Though there are Institutes around the world, the cultural heritage and a great deal of the population of Nephilim reside in Alicante, referred to as the city of glass.
> 
> also for anyone who's wondering: I didn't give any of the characters Shadowhunter names because that's fucking stupid.  
> notes: nephilim is another name for the half-angel, half-human race that is the Shadowhunters.
> 
> enjoy this chapter, whatever the fuck this is.

If he's being really honest with himself, Jade's sudden shift didn't change very much around their Institute. She didn't have a parabatai, thank _God_ , because Karkat's heard what it can feel like to lose that bond.

After Roxy and Tavros had come, things had gone smoothly; there were a few short conversations, introducing Dave to Roxy (they became best friends in a heartbeat) and decisions were made as to what they should do for Jade. There were some idiotic rules that said that she shouldn't live at the Institute, since she had become a Downworlder, so she joined up with Tavros' pack and conceded to making living arrangements with them.

A fortnight into the new phase of life without Jade's constant presence, and things are okay. She still visits, _a lot_ , because why wouldn't she, especially with the new 'Downworlder friendly- oh except for the fey' rules set in place, and no-one can really deny the fact that they'd be far more devastated if Jade didn't come.

Besides, she's a fucking badass as a wolf; though she'd grown up on carving runes and wielding angels' weapons, she adopts the whole claws-teeth-and-blades fighting style ridiculously well. Wouldn't expect anything less from Harley, really.

'Yo, Karkat. John wanted me to drop by and ask if you wanted to come with us so I get to know my way around the city a little better. A completely ironic threesome bro-date.'

Karkat raises an eyebrow. 'Do you even know what the word 'ironic' actually means?'

Dave smirks a little. 'It's all part of the irony. Anyway, you coming or not?'

'Fuck you. Sure, I'm coming, I guess. But we'd better be getting lunch at Tav's pizza place.'

'Sweet. Be out in ten.'

-

'Mmm _fuck_ , why's the werewolf pack in this area running a pizza restaurant in the first place? And why the fuck is it so good?'

It's Karkat's turn to smirk. 'They run this place because it gives all the lycanthropes a place to congregate, and if us Nephilim need to discuss something, we do it over pizza. They always put a ton of garlic in the sauce, though, but it's not like it does much. Just them being petty, as always.'

Dave sighs. 'I mean, I kinda get why they have this stupid rivalry thing going on, but _really_?'

Karkat nods. 'Eridan gets super petty over stuff like this. Tavros doesn't really care that much, he's just concentrated on stopping everyone from killing each other, and I think Gamzee doesn't even know what he's putting on the pizzas half the time.'

He laughs, although it's slightly hesitant and short. 'Are they the only werewolves from this pack that you know, or...'

'Pretty much, I guess. I mean, obviously there are a bunch more, but really, it's just Eridan and Gamzee, because there was this whole incident involving them, and Tavros. Honestly, I never expected for Tav to become the leader of the pack, but he's really grown into the role. He used to be all timid and stuff, but now he's a little more assertive, I guess? Vriska used to hang around with him a lot.'

'Huh, that's interesting, I guess. I never really made friends with too many of the Downworlders back in the US,' he pauses for a bit, which strikes Karkat as a little strange, 'but I suppose I was friends with some pretty cool warlocks.'

'Oh, that reminds me, speaking of the US... Did you have family waiting back there? Are you and John planning to go back?'

There's a long, faltering pause, and Karkat curses himself for screwing up. _Great job, fuckass, just go on and completely ignore John's warnings from earlier, why don't you?_

'... Yeah. My brother. Dirk. He's, he's cool, I guess. I don't know, I doubt we'll be going back.'

Karkat shifts slightly, leaning onto one arm. 'Shit, sorry. I didn't mean to ask that. If you want to know about me, well, I was basically alone after the Dark War and ended up just moving into the Institute permanently with Vriska and Terezi, since they're like my adopted sisters or some shit. I lived in Idris before that, so.'

Dave perks up. 'Alicante? Haven't been there in an age, what's it like?'

 _Alicante_. He still has dreams about it; glass spires making jagged cuts into the sky, the Accords Hall standing on the hill. Lake Lyn, misty and eerie, a surface so glassy he swore he could have shattered it into pieces.

Blood painting the sidewalks, Endarkened warriors clad in red. Cold smiles. Shattered demon towers.

So perhaps it's better that he stay away from the City of Glass, really.

He's jolted back to reality by a curious stare from Dave, who seems to be intent on looking at him through his goddamned shades, face propped up on one hand.

'Oh. Uh. I haven't been there in a while, actually. Things have been busy after the Dark War, so I hear.'

Dave drops the subject, looking equally uncomfortable himself.  
-

_They herd the younger kids and the elderly into the Accords hall; the day is overcast, as if the Earth was predicting its fate. The light of the day is unpleasant and colourless; a blanket of pale grey and white making things seem unnaturally, unsettlingly bright._

_He's pushed into the Hall as well, by his older brother. His parents are out there, somewhere._

_The glass towers stand strong and crystalline, reaching up to the pasty clouds as if nothing was happening below them._

_There are looks of disgust as people survey the enemy forces; the monstrous Shadowhunters in red robes and an army of the fey; a betrayal that stings like iron._

He wakes up with a start, echoes of Alicante looming within his mind. It's been several years since that day; there were plenty of casualties on both sides of the battle, as well as the aftermath from the raids on the Institutes in the other parts of the world.

They had been prepared for that battle, with the tip-off about the faeries and the entire population strung tense and battle-ready, but it was still frightening, a clash between them and the shadows of people who were once their own, caught up in an irreversible change. There had been many who'd had to fight against family members, close friends who had become part of the Endarkened.

 

Karkat rests his head against the wall, messing his hair up even further with a light bump. He freezes when he realises he can hear a muffled conversation from next door. Dave's room.

'... have to keep them on around me, Dave. See, we're all alone. I doubt any of the others will mind that much, anyway, but I understand why you're worried, at least.'

There's a short sigh. 'No can do, John. I trust you all, but... I'd rather just keep them on, anyway. I'm not like them, I'm not enough like them to--'

John sounds more exasperated this time around. 'No-one is going to compare you to anyone else, Dave. Heck, we barely even see any nowadays.'

'Makes sense,' says Dave, bitterly. 'They're warriors; they feel naked without their weapons. Just like we do.'

Karkat frowns. Dave sounded so... openly upset, rather than his usual monotone drawl, or lightly infuriating, smug tone. _What are they talking about?_

He's certain they're discussing Dave's sunglasses, and wow, it's pretty obvious that Dave would have taken them off for John, at least. He knew there was obviously something going on with them, otherwise Dave wouldn't be so stubborn about never taking them off. Ever. Even when they went on missions at night, he kept them on. It annoyed Karkat to no end, but somehow, John was always quick to defend him, so he let it rest.

Terezi pokes her head around the door. 'Hey, Karkat,' she grins like a shark, 'We're having a meeting to discuss stuff out in the dining area. Want Milo?'

With a sigh, he stands and nods. 'What're we discussing?'

Terezi shrugs. 'Dunno.'

When they get to the main area, Dave and John enter a few moments after them. Jane sets out a mug for each of them, and they sip whilst listening.

'Basically, John has told me that there's been a recent spike in suspicious activity surrounding the Fair Folk,' says Jane. 'Shadowhunters being petty, looking for someone to blame for all of the negativity arisen from recent events. And the fey are bound to strike back.' She pauses, looking into her mug. 'I don't want any youngsters that are too full of themselves pushing at the tension that already exists between us and the fey,' she looks back up, around at everybody. 'So just make sure that neither parties are doing anything unnecessary. Got it?'

There are a few nods, a lot of sipping at the now-lukewarm drinks.

Dave stands up. 'I'm going for a walk.'

Karkat stares at him. 'But it's late--'

'Just let him go,' interrupts John, leaning his head against the wall, hands splayed our on the table. 'Dave can take care of himself.' At this, Dave grabs his weapon from next to his chair, slides on his shoes and coat, and walks down the hall towards the door, footsteps echoing off the wood. They all hear him open the door and exit the Institute.

Karkat frowns. Shouldn't John be slightly more... concerned about his _parabatai_?

'Seriously, Karkat, it's fine,' he continues. 'I trust him, and so should you.'

-

Wandering around the city at night, alone, is a pretty stupid move to make, even if he has gotten used to the layout of the suburbs by now. Even so, he feels somewhat at home; crisp evening air and thick darkness surrounding him. He makes his way towards the central shopping street, where restaurants are still open, yellowed lights casting dark shadows along the pathway.

He's got his sword in his hand when it happens; the familiar writhing, snarling noises become audible just as he leaps out of the way of the long, scaled Ravener demon. 

Just his luck. Attacked by a demon on the one night he decides to go out.

There's a flicker of black-violet energy, and the demon stutters, tail thrashing and stiffening, hissing at its now burning wound.

Dave doesn't stop his movements, though, ignoring the unseen attack and taking advantage of the demon's distracted state. With a flourish of his blade and a pair of well-executed slices, the demon dissolves into a pool of ash and dusty ichor, leaving a light, unpleasant smoke lingering in the air.

He's aware of the other presence, standing a few metres away from him. The person who had initially wounded the demon.

'Nicely done, _Nephilim_.' Her voice is sharp and lightly mocking, drawing out the syllables on _Nephilim_ like an insult.

He turns to look at her, and is face to face with a warlock.

Even under the dim light, cast from far-away streetlights, her eyes are piercing, an almost fluorescent, rich lavender-violet hue, contrasted against white-blonde hair remarkably similar- _similarly inhuman_ \- to Dave's own. She's a great deal shorter than him, but also a great deal more imposing, with her knife-like gaze and perfectly controlled smile.

'David. Roxy has told me a little about you.' Her tone is perfectly even, and she has a knack for making eye contact with him, even through the shades. 'For future reference, though, I advise you do not wear sunglasses at night. It may prove detrimental for your ocular health.'

His face contorts in confusion. 'Who are--'

'Rose Lalonde, at your service. You met Roxy a few weeks back, I live next to her. Through various circumstances, we are essentially sisters to each other.' She takes a step forwards, latching onto his now-relaxed sword arm and tugging him in the direction of the Institute. 'Let's go, I have a few matters I wish to discuss with the others. Kanaya, would you like to come?'

He whips his head around, jolting slightly at noticing the sudden presence of a tall woman - _vampire?_ \- with dark skin and short-cut, black hair. She's almost as imposing as Rose herself.  
She walks towards him with a smile that's surprisingly warm and also a little intimidating, holding out her hand.

Kanaya has a very firm handshake.

'Greetings, Dave. Unfortunately, Rose, I believe I have other matters to attend to at home, so I will await your presence until you return. Good evening.' She smiles again, Rose says goodbye, and Kanaya does a sharp turn and begins walking towards the main street. 

-

'So, Dave,' begins Rose, still looking straight ahead as they walk slowly down the street. 'Kanaya seemed quite fascinated by your particular scent, or so she told me. There must be something rather _unique_ about you to have piqued her interest.'

He tenses up, pausing his thoughts to look down at her. 'You know,' he stops, and starts again. 'You know, but you're not going to tell them, are you?'

She purses her lips, before nodding. 'I understand, after all,' she says, although he's not really sure she does. 'I am no stranger to the fear of being pried into by my peers.'

He sighs. 'Good. Just... Thanks. I'll tell them myself, in time.'

She smiles, and this time it feels a little more genuine. 'That is advisable, in the end. I'm sure they would not be affected in the slightest. They are all a good sort, even Vriska.'

He returns her smile. 'Yeah,' he laughs. 'Yeah, they really are.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you had fun with whatever shit I wrote during my Christian Studies class.  
> Updates, snippets and sketches are [at my writing blog under the tag 'shadowhunterstuck'](http://synodicatalyst.tumblr.com/tagged/shadowhunterstuck) so feel free to message me there.
> 
> I do upload sketches of scenes and characters with runes on there so check it out if you're curious :P I have a drawing of Dave and Karkat shirtless to showcase what runes they have on their torsos ??? yeah.
> 
> Thanks for reading. comments are greatly appreciated and your support means a lot. i'm very glad you are persevering with this actual mess of a piece of writing
> 
> (note: at this point i've given up on making it remotely good or nicely written, i just want to finish the storyline i have planned hahaha rip)

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! if you want to talk or anything, just hop over to my tumblr, [synodicatalyst](synodicatalyst.tumblr.com), where I post snippets, doodles, and updates!!


End file.
